As the value and use of information continues to increase, individuals and businesses seek additional ways to process and store information. One option is an information handling system. An information handling system generally processes, compiles, stores, and/or communicates information or data for business, personal, or other purposes. Because technology and information handling needs and requirements can vary between different applications, information handling systems can also vary regarding what information is handled, how the information is handled, how much information is processed, stored, or communicated, and how quickly and efficiently the information can be processed, stored, or communicated. The variations in information handling systems allow for information handling systems to be general or configured for a specific user or specific use such as financial transaction processing, airline reservations, enterprise data storage, or global communications. In addition, information handling systems can include a variety of hardware and software components that can be configured to process, store, and communicate information and can include one or more computer systems, data storage systems, and networking systems.
Power management has become increasingly important for information handling systems. In portable information handling systems, such as mobile communication devices or portable computers, power management can extend battery life and improve a user's experience with the system. In larger information handling systems, such as servers, power management can save costs. Accordingly, an improved power management device and methods would be useful.
The use of the same reference symbols in different drawings indicates similar or identical items.